bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hidden Market
The Hidden Market is a large marketplace hidden somewhere in the human world, its primarily noted as being a neutral hub; where all kinds of creatures, both spiritual and otherwise meet to discuss business. While largely unknown to the population of Soul Society, the Hidden Market has blossomed under the association of many influential businessmen, warlocks and perhaps above all, the Yoriteishou. The latter having used it to earn funding and fortune for their cause for centuries, as well as using it as a means to exchange true names of the Diabolus they know. The Market has become quite infamous among Quincy, Fullbringers and other spiritually aware humans as well; as many of the objects sold here are immediately useful to them. In particular, the Yoriteishou have made use of the market to spread dangerous secrets and items such as the highly coveted Silver Tomes: remnants of the Bount which supposedly allows the reader to summon and control a Doll of their own, turning themselves into Bounts in the process through undisclosed means. The Hidden Market makes use of Kan as the primary currency; its however possible to convert other currencies to Kan in the marketplace itself. Although doing so costs a small sum of money; equal to roughly five percent of the amount exchanged. Overview The Hidden Marketplace, contrary to what the name might imply; is not a single gargantuan marketplace as much as its roughly a hundred smaller ones, shattered all over the globe and connected with a wide variety of privately erected portals. Each Marketplace is roughly the size of a small village and is hidden from the general public by being founded in normally inaccessible locations; such as in hidden caverns, canyons and even underground - they're also completely hidden from view to anyone not deliberately searching for them. The market receives wares from a wide variety of different companies, some of which are extradimensional and are exported from Soul Society. The Hadani Company - lead by one Shigenaga Arma being the most frequently seen mark - these wares can be easily identified by the red spider emblazoned on most of their products. Market Products Diabolus Trafficking In the Hidden Markets, Diaboli are treated much like exotic pets, with true names being exchanged, traded and shared. There's also a tremendous variety of different items and accessories to make keeping one seem more tempting. The Diabolus themselves are almost always sold at auctions, with prices commonly ranging from 80,000 kan to several million Kan; all depending on how powerful it is, and at times even based on its appearance. Supportive Vestments Due to the great dangers involved with fighting supernatural creatures such as Hollows; several groups, stationed primarily in Soul Society have taken to develop easy-to-use magical items meant to offer battle-support and the likes for anyone wading into combat, although their creations are most closely affiliated with spiritually aware humans, Fullbringers; and Quincy. Most of these items employ the use of Kidō to manifest their unique functions, but knowledge of the art itself is unnessecary. Category:Locations Category:Towns Category:Organization Category:Important Terms Category:Articles that can be used by others